We're Marchin' On
by infinitelyxpaige
Summary: Klaine starting with their meeting at Dalton and continuing on through season 2. Parts follow canon, but Blaine gets his shit together right away. Rated M for future chapters. Last chapter published: 6 - "You Are Perfect To Me."
1. Baby, you're not alone

**So, this is my first story and I'm thinking it sucks. But before I can talk myself our of it, I'm uploading it. I'd definitely appreciate reviews. Good, bad or whatever. Constructive criticism would be lovely. Also, prompts for later chapters/stories if you want. I hope someone reads this. That would make me happy :) **

* * *

><p>Kurt was terrified. Not only because he was <em>spying <em>on the competition, but because he was a terrible liar and if he got caught, he really did not want to add scars from this pummeling session to his repertoire. _If I get caught, Puckerman is dead. This is all his fault. _Their competition at Sectionals is the Hipsters – _Seriously? Old people? That should be illegal. _And The Warblers. The rest of the New Directions feel pretty confident in their ability to win this, and against the Hipsters, Kurt was also fairly certain. But, the Warblers, not so much. Which is why, Kurt is now making his way through the halls of the Dalton Academy for boys admiring their choice of décor. The walls were a beautiful deep mahogany and the floor was exactly what he pictured, even down to the sound his shows made against it. There were dozens of pictures of sports teams, and academic teams on the walls of the hall that he's walking down. All of the boys in them look insanely happy, even if the smiles might have been forced, they looked happy.

Kurt was following a steady throng of people towards a staircase which everyone was nearly running down. Following the crowd, he walked down, pulling off the sunglasses he just realized he was still wearing.

* * *

><p>Blaine was running late to the performance. He had spent longer than he intended to, practicing the song. Even though Katy Perry is his favorite artist, he wanted to nail this and do her justice, even if it was just for some Dalton boys. He was veering in and out of groups of people through the halls, trying to get to the senior commons as fast of possible. He started down the staircase at a faster pace than normal and just as he was about to reach the bottom he heard a voice from directly behind him, that voice was magical.<p>

"Excuse me?" He said to the shorter, dark haired boy that passed him on the staircase, and as the boy turned, Kurt was fixated on him. Almost forgetting to breathe he stuttered out, "Um. Hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Blaine was literally breathless for a few seconds. This boy was the single most beautiful person he had ever seen. He had light brown hair that was perfectly coiffed, his smile was electric. In the two seconds Blaine had been looking at him, he was automatically hooked on this boy. Then, his eyes reached the boy's. That was it. Blaine was infatuated, to say the least when he looked into those eyes. They were this color that he couldn't even begin to explain. Green. But also blue and Blaine swore he saw grey, too. Even though Blaine knew this kid wasn't a new student Blaine extended his hand, ever the gentleman. "My name is Blaine." As soon as porcelain met calloused, there was a shock up to each boy's respective shoulder.

This boy was perfect. His hair was combed and gelled perfectly, he had these – smoldering, for lack of a better word – hazel/green eyes that instantly had Kurt hooked. He extended his hand toward Kurt and he was shocked as he felt his own hand reach out for the boy's – Blaine. It took him a millisecond longer than it should've to respond. "Kurt" was all he managed to say while still managing to stay standing while his legs felt like jello. "So, what exactly is going on?" he asked Blaine

"The Warblers!" Blaine exclaimed, smiling as he did every time he talked about his Warbler brothers. "Every now and then they throw and impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while." They whole time he was talking, Kurt couldn't help but stare. The way his beautiful hazel eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled and at his distinctive eyebrows that, from here looked very triangular.

"So, wait… The glee club here is kind of…cool?" Blaine thoroughly enjoyed the look of incredulity on Kurt's face.

"The Warblers are like…rock stars! Come on, I know a shortcut." Kurt's heart plummeted as Blaine reached out and took Kurt's right hand in his down. Blaine's calloused fingers sent tingles through Kurt's arm again as he felt himself being whisked down the stairs and pulled through a doorway to the right.

_I can't believe I just grabbed his hand. Why did I do that? I don't even know if he's gay. But, he's so beautiful. I could literally stare into his eyes, those eyes, forever. _Blaine knew this wasn't a shortcut. If anything, it was longer than the way everyone else was going. But, he just needed to be with this boy a little longer because, even if it was in complete silence, Kurt had a presence about him that Blaine instantly wanted for himself.

_Why is he still holding my hand? Can't he tell I'm gay? It's not that hard to figure out, after all, I'm am a lady-man as Karofsky and Azimio so subtly put it. Why is he still holding on? I mean, not that I don't enjoy it, but…Why?_

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled him around a corner and through wonderfully carved wooden doors. "Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt said, noticing all the guys looking similar whether to Blaine, in the blazer, or to the blonde boy to his left in the red vest. They all looked like they belonged where as Kurt, was wearing a red tie and a dark jacket, and hoping to seem inconspicuous. That was all down the drain now.<p>

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in." _Did he just touch me again, and wink? _

_Why did I touch him again, I must seem like such a creep! Stupid, Blaine. Pure idiotic. Oh, well, nothing can change it now. It's show time. _He noticed David looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, he could almost see the questioning look he was receiving from his best friend, but there was no time to answer him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Kurt had no idea what was going on, but once the music started he knew – Blaine was a Warbler. Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine didn't use personal pronouns when talking about the group earlier. All he said was "The Warblers" never "us" or "we". But, every single one of those thoughts flew out of his head the second Blaine opened his lips to sing. If Kurt thought his speaking voice was beautiful, it was absolutely nothing compared to his singing voice. It was the perfect voice. Although Kurt had never been a huge Katy Perry fan, this was slowly becoming his favorite song.

**Before you met me  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<strong>

For the beginning, Blaine was singing everywhere to his fellow Warblers, but now, he was looking directly at Kurt. Kurt could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love. **

**We can dance, until we die**

**You and I will be young forever**

Kurt wasn't a huge fan of the dance moves; all they did was sidestep and snap, then go the other way. But, there was something about the way that they did it that seemed to put together and the fact that Blaine kept sneaking peeks at him didn't hurt either.

**You make me feel like I'm **

**Living a teenage dream the**

**Way you turn me on, I can't**

**Sleep, let's run away and don't **

**Ever look back, don't ever look back.**

And when Blaine said "you" he pointed at Kurt. Right at him. _It has to be the fact that I'm just right here, he's not doing it on purpose. It was only the one time._

**Let's go all the way tonight no**

**Regrets just love. We can dance**

**Until we die. You and I will be**

**Young forever. You make me feel**

**Like I'm living a teenage dream the**

**Way you turn me on, I can't sleep let's**

**Run away and don't ever look back.**

Blaine did it again. When they said "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream," he pointed directly at Kurt. Whether it was consciously or subconsciously, Blaine did it and every time, he could see a smirk grace the presence of Kurt's face. Blaine was now nearly 100% focused on this perfect boy in from of him, who's beautiful smile was not slowly falling downward as he took in his surroundings fully for the first time.

**I'mma get your heart racing**

**In my skin-tight jeans be your**

**Teenage dream tonight.**

_Well, that sure is something I can get used to_._ I'd love to see him in some skin-tight jeans. The uniform pants aren't very formfitting. _Kurt was enthralled with this performance. All the boys – performers or not – looked like they were having a blast.

**Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

**You make me feel like I'm living**

**A teenage dream the way you**

**Turn me on I can't sleep let's**

**Run away and don't ever look **

**Back don't ever look back.**

**My heart stops when you look**

**At me. Just one touch now baby,**

**I believe. This is real so take a **

**Chance and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back. **

**I'mma get your heart racing**

**In my skin-tight jeans be your**

**Teenage dream tonight.**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin-tight jeans be your**

**Teenage dream tonight.**

The Warbler's finished and Blaine just stood there, eyes fixed on Kurt's for a few seconds as the room around him exploded – as always – and boys ran up to high-five the Warbler's and pat their backs. But, Blaine only had eyes for one boy, and, after extricating himself from the Warbler's, worked his way over to where Kurt was standing with a look of awe on his face.

"Come take a walk with me?" Blaine asked and he automatically noticed as Kurt seemed to get smaller as he nodded somewhat reluctantly. Blaine led him out of the senior commons heading back the way the two had come. It was silent for a few minutes, until Kurt spoke, his voice higher than Blaine had heard it earlier. It sounded distant and timid.

* * *

><p>"So, why'd you ask me to come on a walk?" Kurt knew that Blaine suspected something. <em>I think he knows I'm a spy. <em>They walked back the way they came and while Kurt waited for him to respond he looked around the halls and was entranced. The windows let the sunlight in perfect and it fell across the floor in front of them as they walked. He glanced over at Blaine and he could literally see the gears working in his brain trying to talk to Kurt. As they passed a window, the sunlight hit Blaine and his eyelashes almost jumped off his face. They were the longest he'd ever seen.

"I know you're not new here," was all Blaine said as they turned a corner into an alcove to the left of the stairs they had met on. Kurt said nothing, but looked at the ground. There were two benches separated by a window and Blaine gestured for Kurt to sit on one. As he did, Blaine sat on the other and looked at him, with this look that made Kurt feel as if he was reading him like an open book.

"What makes you say that?" he questioned glancing up at Blaine, feeling the heat on his cheeks.

"Everyone who transfers here gets their Dalton blazer," he said gesturing down at his torso, "the first day they're here. No one in their right mind would forget it their first day here."

"Guilty." Kurt whispered staring at his feet.

"Hey. It's fine. Just tell me what you're doing here and maybe I won't get the Warblers to beat you up." He chuckled. Kurt visibly tensed and Blaine noticed. "What'd I say? Kurt?"

And before Kurt could say anything, he felt the tears slide down his face, silently cursing himself for not being as strong as he was at his school in from of this gorgeous stranger. He reached up to brush them off but, Blaine's thumb reached up before his own hand could and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"Look at me, Kurt." Blaine whispered. As Kurt lifted his eyes, Blaine continued. "Talk to me. I know we just met, but I want to help."

Blaine's hand dropped to Kurt's knee and he squeezed it which only made Kurt's tears turn into a steady stream.

"I'm just having a hard time at school. With bullies." He whispered to Blaine going to wipe the tears off again, this time succeeding in doing it himself.

"Kurt…I'm so sorry." Blaine said moving to the same bench as he was, putting an arm around Kurt. "Can you tell me what all happened?"

Kurt only shook his head. Blaine desperately wanted him to talk to him. Hear that voice, and try to help him.

"Please, Kurt. I'll help. I'll do whatever I can to help you. Please." The last word, Kurt barely heard but when he looked up, he saw the sincerity in Blaine's eyes.

"It's no surprise that I'm gay. I'm _flaming_," he spat the last word out wholly disgusted. "I've always been bullied, but this year it's worse. There's this jock who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell." The words were spilling out and he couldn't stop them. It felt so good to get them off his chest. "First, it started off with just getting thrown into dumpsters on a daily basis. Then it progressed to slushies—"

"Slushies?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah. The jocks throw slushies in the faces of all the kids in glee club. Anyway, now it's more shoving into lockers or pushing down the stairs.." he trailed off, avoiding Blaine's face.

"Kurt…how bad are the injuries?" he asked.

"Mainly bruises, but the last time it was worse. My back still hurts and it was three days ago, so does my wrist."

"Let me see it," Blaine said, suddenly more force behind his voice. He could see Kurt tense up again as he reached out to touch his indicated left wrist. "Please. Trust me." Kurt looked into the hazel eyes and all he saw was fear. Fear for the kid who he had only just met who had admitted to coming to spy on his glee club.

Kurt reached his wrist out, closing his eyes in the process, not wanting to see the pity that was surely starting to fill Blaine's precious hazel eyes. He felt Blaine gently push Kurt's jacket up towards his elbow.

"This might hurt, but you have to let me know when the pain gets too bad, okay?" said Blaine as he gingerly grabbed Kurt's wrist and put the smallest amount of pressure on it. Once he saw Kurt nod he added a little more, as he did every time he saw Kurt nod. As soon as he saw Kurt's face changed he stopped.

"Well, it's not broken; I don't think it's even sprained probably just bruised really badly," Blaine said. "What other injuries do you have?"

"I…I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, Blaine," Kurt whispered as he brushed his tears off and went to stand up.

"Come with me. I have to show you something," he said as he stood, not waiting for Kurt to follow, just knowing that he would because of how vague he was being. Blaine led him through so many hallways and doorways that Kurt was sure he was doing this on purpose. When they finally stopped, Blaine turned and took a breath.

"Don't get freaked out, but this is my dorm room." And with that he unlocked the door and waltzed in, Kurt followed behind him, nervously.

"Why'd you bring me here, Blaine?" Kurt loved saying his name. It felt perfect on his tongue and in his mind. That name. So uniquely perfect for the unique boy in front of him.

"Because you have to show me something, and I have to show you something," Blaine said, nervously as he discarded his blazer on the chair to the right of the door. He turned to Kurt with his hazel eyes filled with uncertainty, fear, and somewhere deep down; Kurt knew he saw acceptance flooding out of his eyes, engulfing Kurt.

"I know exactly what you're going through, Kurt. I was bullied for being gay at my old school," _Blaine's gay? _"It really **really **hurt, so yes, Kurt. I know. I know the fear that you hold onto constantly every day when you wake up, not knowing how bad that day is going to be. Not knowing if this time, someone will notice, or if it will be bad enough that _someone _has to notice something. You don't know how much longer you're going to be able to keep if hidden from your parents and family."

He took a breath and started pulling his tie off, slowly followed by unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his arms. It took every ounce of Kurt's will not to let his eyes roam too long over the muscles on the beautiful man's defined arms. His eyes made their way to his chest and stomach and he gasped. He had almost the exact same scars that Kurt did.

"Lockers…." Kurt said, unable to continue the sentence as he looked into Blaine's eyes and Blaine slowing nodded, jerking his neck backwards as he turned slowly, showing Kurt his back. There were triangular shaped scars muddled together with long straight ones. Blaine heard Kurt's intake of breath and seconds afterward felt fingers on his left shoulder. Kurt's fingers felt exactly as Blaine thought they would, just on the colder side of room temperature; they matched the porcelain color of the rest of his skin perfectly.

"This one?" Kurt whispered. Blaine knew which one he was talking about.

"Yeah, you know the doors that you have to push to open, with the long bar across the middle? One of the more…vicious guys was in the middle of kicking the crap out of me after school in the cafeteria one day," Blaine took a shaky breath and continued on thinking to himself – _Courage. _"Well, I was trying to get up right as he took a particularly hard kick and it thrusted me up into the bar." He heard Kurt's sharp intake, still feeling his fingers on his own shoulder, slowly tracing the scar, whether consciously or subconsciously, Blaine didn't know, but he didn't want it to stop.

As soon as that thought formed in his mind, he felt the fingers leave his skin. He turned to see Kurt shrugging his own jacket and tie off, pulling the shirt off too, quicker than Blaine could have thought possible knowing what was going to happen, although maybe he just wanted to do it before he chickened out.

Blaine looked at Kurt's back, which was in worse shape than his own, even given the fact that Kurt's were more recent. His entire back was covered with angry red scars, only a handful were faded enough to pass as a while ago; one, running from Kurt's right shoulder down to his left hipbone was the reddest. Blaine couldn't resist, he gently rested his finger on the tip of it and trailed it down the length of Kurt's back, cringing at how hot it still felt.

"That one happened three days ago. Karaofsky – he's the worst one – shoved me into an open locker." He whispered, shakily. Blaine could tell he was crying.

"I know what you're going through, Kurt," he said, turning Kurt to face him and pull him into an embrace that was gentle enough to not hurt Kurt's scars anymore, but one that left both boys breathless – though neither one would ever know the other had the same reaction. Blaine tried to put as much emotion in the hug as he could, and whether Kurt felt it, or simply needed someone to finally hug him like this, he reciprocated the hug with such fierceness that he felt the chest hair on Blaine, that somehow he didn't notice ten minutes ago when Blaine first stripped his shirt off.

As Kurt started to release him, Blaine whispered into his ear – "You're not alone. We both know how hard this is and I'll be here for you, for as long as you need. I swear."

The tears running down Kurt's face showed Blaine all the thanks he needed for that moment.


	2. We're marching on

**So, here's chapter two. I'm really not sure where the hell this is going. They'll be a couple by the end of this chapter, or they'll at least be on a date. I hope. Bonus points to the reader who finds my Harry Potter (really it's Hermione) quote in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. Or Klaine. Nor do I own Sweeny Todd, Helena Bonham Carter, Wicked, Johnny Depp or anything else mentioned here. Wish I did though….**

Two hours after meeting the only other gay guy he knows (though Kurt was _still _questioning the sexuality of one Sam Evans), he was now in Blaine's bed, knees, thighs and shoulders touching as they sat listening to all the musical music on Blaine's iPod. Kurt was shocked that his collection actually rivaled that of his own, though admittedly, Blaine had more Sweeny Todd than Kurt thought necessary.

"I just don't understand how you can love Sweeny Todd that much," Kurt exclaimed looking at Blaine wholly questioning his sanity.

"Because Johnny Depp is a stud muffin. Have you heard his accent?" Blaine said, throwing his hands up for emphasis. Kurt was suddenly distracted by the movement as it caused the Dalton shirt he was wearing to ride up his torso a few inches, revealing that tan stomach that he had seen a mere two hours ago.

"Yes. Johnny Depp is hot, though admit it, he's WAY hotter in Pirates. But he still demon barber's people's heads off. That's totally barbaric!" Kurt said, wide eyed.

"But anything him and Helena Bonham Carter are in together are fantastic! They have amazing chemistry. Plus, the blood is so fake that it's not at all barbaric!" Blaine argued.

"It's still gross. Now, Wicked. That is a fantastic production." Kurt said, criss-crossing his legs sitting up. Blaine noticed the light flicker on in his eyes when he mentioned it. Which triggered Blaine to smile simultaneously.

"I'll agree with you there. I'm hopelessly obsessed with Wicked. It's my guilty pleasure," he said focusing his eyes towards his lap. "Wes and David laugh at me anytime they hear it play or me talk about it. So, I've kind of just stopped listening to it unless it's here after curfew."

"How can they not like Wicked!" Kurt questioned, unable to comprehend it. "At least the New Directions guys can appreciate it. They even enjoyed the _Defying Gravity _diva-off we did last year! But then again, New-D loves its drama…"

"You guys did a Wicked song?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, Rachel and I did it to see who would sing it as a solo because Mr. Schue didn't even give anyone a chance to audition for it, even though I wanted to. My dad went in and gave them a piece of his mind. So, Schue let us do a sing off…" Kurt trailed off.

Blaine just looked at him with a look of utter confusion. "You sang Defying Gravity? How?"

"I'm a countertenor," he said nonchalantly.

Blaine just gaped at him. "A cou-countertenor?"

"Yup," was all Kurt said as he grinned at Blaine.

"You hit the high F!"

"Well, not exactly," the smile slipped off Kurt's face as soon as Blaine asked the question. He saw Blaine's adorably triangular eyebrows rise in questioning. "My dad started getting calls at his shop about the fact that I'm gay and was singing a girl's song, so I blew it on purpose at the audition."

"Are you serious? Kurt, how can you be so selfless after everything that's happened to you?" Blaine questioned, all Kurt saw was utter awe on his face. "I would've belted out that note as if my life depended on it, yet somehow you just blew it."

"I've known I was gay from the time I was five. I was always different and I was into girl things more than guy things. My dad told me that my mom had known from the time I was three. He never believed it until I told him. Since my mom died when I was nine, she never really had to deal with the bad bullies; I've dealt with it so my dad never had to. I didn't feel right making him go through that for me, so I blew it," there were tears streaming down Kurt's face again.

Blaine unconsciously put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. He felt Kurt tense slightly before leaning into Blaine's shoulder. He felt tears start to seep through his shirt, but he just held Kurt tighter. Kurt had wrapped both his arms around Blaine's torso and Blaine had his other arm wrapped around Kurt's left, holding onto his elbow. They stayed like this for several minutes, neither boy said anything, neither had to, they both knew that the other was silently crying for themselves and the other.

Simultaneously, the boys tears slowed until the stopped altogether and the pulled away, unabashedly wiping the tears off their cheeks. Blaine checked the clock which read 5:35.

"Dinner?" he asked looking toward Kurt smiling slightly.

"Sure. But, then I've got to get going, Lima's nearly a three hour drive and I've got school tomorrow," he answered standing up and adjusting his jacket. He looked down at his usual immaculate appearance. He wasn't dressed in perfection, his shirt was untucked and the top three buttons were undone, his jacket wasn't buttoned but just hung loosely. Refusing to look too unkempt, he simply made sure his tie wasn't hanging and glanced at Blaine, who was still sitting on his bed, staring at Kurt.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"I just don't understand how you can look so strong after everything that's happened to you," he admitted, leaning his elbow onto his knee.

"I mastered the brave façade at thirteen, Blaine. I'm so used to it, that it's almost second nature," he said, reaching out his hand for Blaine to take _When the hell did I get this brave? _He thought the second he did it. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm starving. Take me somewhere that has a _really _good salad selection."

"Of course, sir! Right away!" Blaine exclaimed, hopping up and bowing slightly to Kurt as he extended his arm, ever the gentleman.

Laughing, Kurt said, "Cheesy much?" They exited Blaine's room and he led them through halls of Dalton.

"You'll get to know me well, Kurt. I'm one of the most childish teenagers you will ever meet," he said. _Well, if I ever want something with him – oh hell, who am I kidding? I definitely want something with him – he needs to know what he's getting himself into. _"I love being really cheesy," he gestured down to their arms, as Kurt's was still enveloped in his own. "I love Disney movies, and covering Disney songs –" He was cut off by Kurt's laughter.

"Who does that?" he giggled. "But, you're not childish, because I'm a diehard Disney fan, as well."

"Really?" Blaine asked skeptically.

"Blaine, seriously? I'm the stereotypical gay. Of course I like Disney movies, mainly the princess movies," he said grinning from ear to ear, not even worrying about revealing this to a total stranger. _He won't care. ….Will he? _But, he brushed that thought away as he saw Blaine smile. Kurt may have just visibly swooned at that smile, but right now, he didn't care.

"Well then, this could make for an interesting friendship," Blaine said, turning toward the main entrance that Kurt had found himself entering a mere three hours ago.

"Oh? And how's that?"

"Well, if you don't have the same likes and dislikes in Disney movies as I do, I tend to get a little…eccentric, to say the least."

"How eccentric are we talking here?" Kurt asked, almost nervously.

Blaine flashed him a smile, "Your car or mine?"

"Whichever you prefer," Kurt said, determined to get him back on topic. "How eccentric, Blaine?"

"Well, let's just say Wes has had to use the gavel on me. Numerous times," he said, laughing as he opened the passenger door of his Chevrolet Volt for Kurt.

"We'll get back to eccentric later. Who's Wes and why does he have a gavel?"

As he started the car, Blaine chuckled lightly. "Wes, along with David and Thad make up the Warbler's council. We don't have a teacher to lead the Warbler's. Those three regulate the meetings. We all get to vote on song choices and soloists, but they have final say. Wed and David are also my best friends, which a lot of guys think means that's why I get all the solo's, but it's not. Most of the guys have said that I deserve them and whatever, but I really want someone else to have the chance to sing one," he rambled out.

"You're amazing. You know that? Most people would kill to have all the solo's and keep them. But, you don't want them. Why?"

"Well, it's not that I don't love them. I'm so thankful that so many other guys have these great voices, but they're never showcased. I've had ever solo since the beginning of last year and I'm sick of overshadowing everyone," said Blaine, honestly. He had never been this honest with anyone and he couldn't figure out why he was being so brutally honest with this – beautiful – boy he just met.

"I wish Rachel could see it like you do," Kurt all but muttered.

"That's the girl you sang Defying Gravity with?" Blaine asked as Kurt marveled at his memory.

"Y-yeah. She's the glee club diva at McKinley. 'Mr. Schue, this solo would be perfect for me!', 'I think that I should get this solo because I'm perfect' yada yada yada. On and on. I mean, yeah she's good, but she thinks that she just _deserves _everything. Plus, her fashion sense is that of a three year old," Kurt said, giggling at the end of his spiel.

"Someone needs to be hit with my dapper stick," Blaine said in what appeared to Kurt to be an entirely serious way.

"Two things: Do you realize how perverted that sounded? And two: "Dapper"? Who uses the word dapper?" Kurt said, full on laughing. Blaine joined in after realizing what he said.

"Wes and David call me dapper all the time. I guess it's because I like being a gentleman. Holding doors open for people, saying 'please' and 'thank you', which, by the way, are becoming grossly underused in today's society. Don't you think?"

Kurt had been staring at Blaine from the word gentleman. He could get used to being around a gentleman after dealing with the idiotic jocks and McKinley…

"Kurt? We're here." Blaine said as he waved his hand in front of Kurt's eyes.

"Sorry, just…thinking." He muttered, unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding from the car, gracefully.

"Well, this is the Mud House. It's the best coffee place around. Plus, as per your request they also have meals and make a killer cobb salad." Blaine said leading Kurt in towards a table midway through the coffeehouse, but near a window.

They ordered – Kurt the salad Blaine suggested, Blaine a turkey Panini. They talked about common interests for a while, mainly glee club, neither trying to give too much away as they were competition.

"I can see it now. Finn and Rachel start out in the back with a _heartfelt _duet; Finn enters first, followed by Rachel. They run up on stage where we all magically appear and sing backup, as usual. Then Mercedes belts out the last note, which leads us into our group number," Kurt said, once the food arrived and they had started eating. "Typical Schuester."

Blaine grimaced. "I know how that is. We do pretty much the same thing every performance. The dance moves you saw in Teenage Dream?" He questioned. Kurt nodded, so he continued. "Pretty much the extent of our dancing.

"Really? We dance fairly regularly. I mean, during competitions it's all prefect and whatnot, but for rehearsals we like to just let loose."

"Lucky! What's your favorite song you guys have danced to?"

"Oh my, it'd have to be Give Up The Funk." Kurt said, reminiscently. "We performed it for Vocal Adrenaline after Jesse left so we could prove that we could win, seeing as they had never done a funk number."

"Jesse? As in Jesse St. James, Jesse?" Blaine asked, utterly confused.

"Yeah, I'll tell you _that _story later, it's kind of a sore subject," Blaine nodded. "It was so much fun for everyone to just let loose and perform just 'cause we could. They all enjoyed that song."

"I bet," Blaine continued on with his sandwich, looking up at Kurt after every bite. He noticed the way that Kurt almost meticulously ate the salad, making sure there was never too much on the fork. After every single bite he would pull his cup of iced tea to his lips and take a sip then dab at his mouth with the napkin off his lap. He found it adorable. Kurt's eyes were downcast the whole time, but it didn't appear to Blaine to be in a sad way, possibly just pondering. _But, then again, he's had that wall up for so long and no one has ever noticed. He did admit he's good at hiding things. _

Kurt glanced up at Blaine as he ate and smiled. Blaine was eating his sandwich intently, chewing the bits thoughtfully and _thankfully _using his napkin like a real human. Kurt noticed his eyelashes. Dear Grilled Cheesus they were the longest he had ever seen. _How did I not notice these sooner? _He asked himself as Blaine looked up and caught his eye, grinning. _Oh right, the eyes caught me. _They held eye contact for a few seconds longer before Kurt couldn't do it anymore and looked down, blushing.

_He looks heavenly when he blushes. _Blaine thought, polishing off his sandwich and wiping his mouth with his napkin before clearing his throat.

"So, was it good, or was it good?" he grinned.

"It was fantastic, thank you. For everything," Kurt whispered the last two words.

"Don't even bother. I enjoyed getting to meet the worst spy ever," Blaine tried to hold in his laughter and it wasn't going over well. He busted out in tears from laughing so hard.

"Blaine, it wasn't that funny," Kurt said pulling out his bitch glare.

"Whoa. Scary Kurt. Remind me not to piss you off anymore," he said.

"Anymore?" Kurt questioned.

"Well yeah, I mean, I really like you Kurt. You're a fantastic guy and I _really _want to stay friends with you," Blaine admitted shyly.

"You…You do? Really?"

"Of course I do. You didn't think that I'd listen to how hurt you are and then hurt you more by just leaving you, did you?" he asked. "Kurt, that happened to me and I know how it feels. I'll never do that to anyone."

"Thank you, Blaine. That means a lot," Kurt said, willing the tears not to fall.

Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I know what you're going through and I will always be available to talk if you need me to, Kurt," Blaine said, staring straight into his eyes, "I promise."

Kurt smiled weakly and sniffled a little bit.

"Give me your phone."

Kurt reached into his jacket pocked and produced his phone. He watched Blaine type his name and number in.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, now you have my number. Whether you need help with those idiots, or you just need someone to talk Disney with, I'm just a text or phone call or drive away," he smiled as they stood up together.

"Thank you, I'll definitely hold you to that. No one appreciates my love of Disney. My stepbrother, Finn, especially can't stand it."

"Well, now you have me."

Kurt smiled as they paid (well, Blaine paid while Kurt protested – "It's nothing. Really.") They walked to Blaine's car and after he had closed Kurt's door, he headed over to the driver's side door and played the CD.

"Do you have a Katy Perry obsession or something?"

"What? She's amazing! Have you heard her songs?"

"Hmm…. Let's think to..oh about three hours ago when this stranger pulled me into a room and sang Teenage Dream with all these crazy looking guys jamming out around me. So, no. I've never heard her songs," Kurt teased , lightly elbowing Blaine's arm.

"Fine. Fine. I get it. You have, but she's seriously a goddess." Blaine laughed, turning into Dalton's parking lot.

"You're obsessed. Don't think I didn't notice all the songs of hers you had on your laptop when we were in your room earlier."

"Guilty," Blaine admitted, weakly.

Kurt laughed as he got out before Blaine could open his door.

Kurt led him toward his Navigator and got in, rolling down the window.

"Thanks for not killing me for spying, Blaine," Kurt teased.

"You're just lucky you're such an awful spy and I caught you first."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked while he felt his heart rate speed up _I'm gonna do this. Don't wimp out now, Hummel._

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, quirking one of his _adorable _eyebrows up.

"You want to hang out Friday?" Kurt questioned, exhaling the breath he didn't notice he was holding.

"Sure! Just text me sometime and let me know the plans and I'll be there," Blaine said enthusiastically.

"I will!" _Oh dear Cheesus. He just said he'd willingly hang out with me…Mercedes is going to flip._

"Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Text me when you get home so I know you made it safely, will you?"

"I will. I promise," Kurt said, all but swooning at the chivalry of this boy, wanting to make sure he got home safely.

Blaine leaned his torso through Kurt's window and hugged him. Kurt responded enthusiastically.

"Bye, Blaine. I'll talk to you soon."

"You better," Blaine said smiling. He backed away as Kurt started his car. He backed out and waved at Blaine before putting the car into drive and pulling out. He glanced back in his rearview mirror when he got to the exit and saw Blaine standing in the same spot.

_He's a keeper._


	3. Livin' on a Prayer

**So, in this story, Carole and Burt are already married before Kurt goes to spy. Deal with it.**

**Texts from Blaine will be bolded, from Kurt, italicized. **

**I still don't own Glee because, seriously, who would give a seventeen year old power over Glee. I'd make it Klaine.**

* * *

><p>Two hours and thirty four minutes after leaving Dalton and <em>Blaine, <em>Kurt pulled into his driveway. It was just after nine, but neither his father nor Carole's cars were in the driveway_. Well, at least I don't have to worry about them questioning where I've been. _However, as Kurt walked in the living room he saw Finn sitting in his dad's chair watching some game. _Is that Baseball? Or Soccer? _

Thoroughly intending on going straight to the basement to text Blaine, he hung his scarf up and headed through the living room.

"Kurt! Where have you been, man?" Finn questioned, louder than necessary seeing as Kurt was literally three feet away from him.

"Uh, out. Why do you care?" Kurt answered, glaring not-so-subtly toward his step-brother.

"Because, you just walked out of the dudes meeting today! That was at like noon! And no one has seen or heard from you since, I was scared!"

"Wow. Nice of you to care….for once," Kurt mumbled trying to get out of the room which was proving difficult seeing as Finn had stood up to block him.

"What'd you mean 'for once'?" Finn asked, quieting down slightly. "I always care."

"Yeah, seemed like it earlier when all the guys shot me down and said and I QUOTE "Why don't you make yourself useful and put some rat poison in them old folks jello or visit the garglers." Yeah, you really give a damn about me then, Finn. Way to stick up for me like brothers do," Kurt was losing it, and he could feel all the emotions that afternoon with the other glee boys caused, the emotions that had subsided around Blaine, all ready to explode out of him.

Finn started blushing and looked down at his feet, "I didn't…I mean they, I didn't think that."

Kurt completely lost it right then. "Bull shit, Finn! You, like everyone else in that glee club think that. None of the guys accept me because I'm too _feminine. _And, I don't fit in with the girls because contrary to popular belief, I AM A GUY! I HAVE A DAMN PENIS LIKE ALL THE OTHERS!" He saw Finn blush furiously at this. Without waiting for a response, Kurt ducked around him and headed downstairs to his bedroom, thankful that he was the only one in the basement as he slammed the door shut and screamed.

Quite literally _flinging _himself onto his bed, he put his face into his pillow and tried to control his breathing. When he had stopped seeing red he pulled his phone out and looked down at the clock. _Shit. _He'd been home almost a half hour and never texted Blaine.

-_Hey. It's Kurt. I've been home for about a half hour. Sorry it took so long to let you know._

**-Hey, Kurt! It's okay, I was starting to get worried.**

_-Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to, I just had a run-in with Finn._

**-Your…step-brother? What happened? : (**

Kurt's eyes started watering because he couldn't comprehend the fact that this seemingly perfect boy was worried about him and now wanted to know what happened that made him hurt. Perfection was the only word to describe Blaine right now.

**-**_I walked in and he freaked out because no one had heard from me since I walked out of the "guy meeting" this afternoon and, unknown to anyone else, went over to Dalton. And so, I just kind of went off on him for being "worried" now, but when they told me to make myself useful and spy on you guys he didn't do shit._

Tears were openly falling down Kurt's face by the time he hit send. He truly hated himself for crying over this. Finn isn't his actual brother, he's the one who was scared of Kurt being gay and liking him, so why should Kurt hate him for not caring?

His phone started vibrating with a new text, he looked down and a smile broke through his face as he saw a picture from Blaine. He had taken a picture of his iTunes playlist of _Wicked _songs. The caption underneath it said **"I know you have one of these. Pull it up and play it."**

Kurt's smile faded off his face without him even thinking about it.

_-Not even Wicked's going to help this, Blaine. I'm just so tired of this._

**-I know you are, Kurt. I've been there. But, unlike you, I never had anyone to talk to about this. You have me. Without a doubt. I will NEVER let you get as bad as I did.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was lying in his bed at Dalton, his heart, essentially breaking for the beautiful boy on the receiving end of his texts. Kurt has had to be strong for so long and somehow he hasn't broken down like Blaine had. The first chance he got, he was at Dalton, safe. However, Kurt was still putting up with all the bullying and the pain. Blaine had never known anyone as strong as Kurt.<p>

_-Thank you, Blaine. I really just don't know how much longer I can take this._

Blaine hadn't even finished reading the second sentence when his thumb was hitting the send button twice.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, listen to me. When I transferred here, to Dalton, I gave up. The first sign that things got too much for me to handle, I ran. I talked to my parents and they moved me here because I was _scared. _I don't want you to be like me. Hell, you're already stronger than I was because you're still there and it took you this long to fully crack like you did at Finn. But, I want you to be even stronger. I want you to push through this thing and throw it back in all those jocks faces that they can't break you. They can't run you out of there. Don't give up on me, Kurt.." Blaine trailed off after whispering the last few words, cheeks reddening at how they sounded so _pleading. _ He could hear Kurt breathing on the other end of the phone, shallow and a little raspy. _He's been crying._

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't form words for a few seconds. Blaine had called him and practically <em>begged <em>Kurt to stay strong. No one had ever noticed how hard it was for him, let alone gave him the will power to be strong.

"Blaine, I…" He couldn't physically think of what he was trying to say, so he just cried. Gut-wrenching sobs that thoroughly wracked through his entire body.

* * *

><p>Blaine's heart broke right there. The moment he heard the sobs coming through the phone he started crying silently. <em>This is exactly how it was for me.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt could hardly hold the phone, so he put it on his pillow with shaking hands and laid on it, eyes watering, sobs tearing through his chest, nearly choking him.<p>

He heard Blaine shh-ing him. "Kurt. Shhh. It's okay. Come on, Kurt, you can do it. Just breathe," he cooed through the phone. This only set Kurt's tears to run faster. No one had ever seen him lose control like this, let alone care about him enough to calm him down from it. He had never had anyone like Blaine.

The sobs were still crashing through his lungs, Kurt could hardly breathe, but he didn't care. He just needed to get these feeling out of him.

"Kurt, please. Try to breathe. Please? For me?" Blaine whispered through the phone.

Those words hit Kurt the hardest – _for me _– Blaine wanted him to calm down. Blaine was telling him to calm down. Kurt could literally _feel _ the fear seeping out of Blaine's voice. He was scared for Kurt. That caused Kurt's need to cry to slowly but surely the sobs decreased in intensity.

* * *

><p>Kurt was scaring him. These sobs were worse than Blaine ever remembers his being. He was scared that Kurt wasn't going to be able to breathe soon.<p>

He, thankfully, heard Kurt's sobs subside, although Blaine knew there were silent tears flowing down his beautiful, sculpted-by-angels cheekbones.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly. He could hear him gasping for air. "Take deep breaths in your nose and out your mouth. Don't try to inhale too fast or you'll choke," he said to the stuttering boy on the other end of the line.

Kurt's breathing was slowly returning to normal after almost five minutes of Blaine coaching him through it.

"You doing better?" Blaine questioned after a minute of listening to Kurt's steady breathing.

"Better, sure," Kurt whispered. "God, Blaine. I'm sorry. You must think I'm like the least stable person in the entire state of Ohio."

"Kurt. You didn't see me before. Believe me, I know what you're feeling and you _never _have to worry about being embarrassed – I know you are, so don't deny it – around me. Especially when you need to let things out like this," Blaine said. "If you need to let it out, I want you to call me. It's not healthy to hold it all in.

* * *

><p>Kurt could feel the tears slowly return to his eyes, but his took deep breaths, willing them away so he could talk.<p>

"Blaine, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this," he whispered, not trusting his voice to go any louder without breaking.

"Kurt, stop right there. I am not doing this because I "feel like I have to". I'm doing this because I like you, Kurt."

Kurt's heart most likely stopped for a few seconds, but he couldn't remember. He just tried to concentrate on how to breathe.

"I..I like you, too, Blaine. You're one of the best friends I have. Even after less than a day."

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath after he said he liked Kurt, the almost gasped when Kurt said best friend.<p>

"Kurt. You're one of my best friends, too," he started. "But.." _deep breath Blaine. Just say it. _"I think I like you. Like…..boyfriend like." He whispered the word boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kurt definitely died in the moment Blaine said boyfriend. He was in heaven. Karaofsky had hit him so hard that he went into a coma and died. That's the only <em>logical <em>reason that this is happening right now. Definitely dead. _Oh, well. Nice knowing you….no one. He likes me? Is he sure he's got the right boy?_

"Crap. Kurt, I didn't mean to scare you, I just…I felt drawn to you that minute on the staircase. Your eyes instantly had me hypnotized and then you spoke and I legitimately thought that I was in a dream. You have the perfect voice and I just, I could honestly listen to it forever. And when you told me everything that had happened to you, and when I saw your scars, I just wanted to hold onto you, make all the pain go away and never let go. I completely understand if you're not ready for a boyfriend right now, and I'll willingly stay just friends, but I can't let you out of my life, Kurt. Not until you want me away."

_Well, there it is. My heart is on the line here. You better not have screwed this up, Anderson._

_Oh. My. God. Is he like reading my mind or something? Well, it's now or never, Kurt. What's it going to be?_

"Yes," Kurt said.

"Y-Yes?" Blaine asked, utterly perplexed.

"Yes. I'll be your boyfriend, Blaine," Kurt cursed his parents for giving him and unnaturally high voice because 'boyfriend' went up at least two octaves and that was one of the most embarrassing things ever.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't keep the smile off his face.<p>

"Boyfriend," he whispered.

"Yeah, Blaine, boyfriend," Blaine could hear the smirk in Kurt's voice when he said this, which was a good thing considering about twenty minutes ago Blaine was scared he wasn't breathing.

"I heard you, I just…like saying it. Boyfriend."

The words tasted sweet against each boys lips. They definitely enjoyed it.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked, nervousness laced in his voice.

"Yes?"

"You want to break the rules tomorrow?"

Blaine's breath hitched. _Whoa. That was SO not the reaction I was expecting._

"D-depends. What rules are we going to break?" Blaine asked, trying to slow his heart rate down and control his breathing.

Kurt took a deep breath. _When did I get so….ballsy?_

"Well, Friday's a long way away and I really don't want to go to school with everyone in glee tomorrow, so do –––"

"Yes."

Blaine, I didn't even finish yet!"

"Yes, Kurt. I will skip school with you tomorrow," Blaine breathed. "I wouldn't dream of anything else."

Kurt giggled – actually physically giggled. _Well, THAT'S embarrassing._

"Okay, I desperately need to moisturize right now, but I'll text you and we can make plans?" He ended it as a question, still unsure of new-boyfriend-protocol.

"Of course. Go make yourself more gorgeous, I'll talk to you later, _boyfriend._" Kurt blushed at the gorgeous comment, and simply grinned at the boyfriend comment. He could definitely get used to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine disconnected, and in a total teenage girl moment, pulled his pillow over his face and squealed and just let his appendages go wild and flail everywhere.<p>

He let his pillow rest on his face and inhaled a difference scent. It was vanilla mixed with something musky and a slight flowery undertone, just present enough to be smelt, but not over powering the musky aspect of it. It was a scent that even though he didn't know twelve hours prior was now engrained into his nostrils and memory. It was so distinctly Kurt that Blaine couldn't help but grin as his eyes fluttered closed and his lips whispered _boyfriend._


	4. Like a Flower, Bending in the Breeze

**Thank you, vegetarianvamps, for reviewing the last three chapters and making me smile. You've made me a happy girl : ) Anyway, this is the date/skipping school chapter. And maybe some kisses? Maybe? Could it be? Or am I just screwing with you? P.S. I wrote this while listening to my Darren Criss playlist. Him singing in Italian. –le swoon- Oh, by the way, I apologize if you got cavities after the last chapter, but you might wanna make out more checks to your dentists cause there's gonna be more sweetness coming up.**

**I don't own Glee. Or Klaine. Or anything else.**

***break***

After Kurt hung up with Blaine he just laid on his bed, trying to _will _the blush off his cheeks. He smiled to himself whispering boyfriend over and over for lord knows how long until, that is, he heard a knock on his door.

_I swear to god, if it's Finn…_He grumbled under his breath before yelling, "What?" in a less-than-Kurt manner.

"Kurt, Carole says dinner'll be ready in about ten minutes, just so you know," his dad yelled through the door.

"Fine," Kurt could feel all his anger slowly creeping back as everything prior to Blaine's phone call and visiting Dalton earlier moved from the back burner of his mind to the front.

His dad opened the door and peered down into the mostly dark basement, "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, but by now I know better than to fight you on this. Dinner in ten," Burt said, silently making a note to talk to Finn later to see if he knew what was wrong with Kurt.

"Yeah, I'll be up soon." With those words, Burt saw his son shut down, knowing that he wouldn't be getting responses anytime soon. He shut the door and walked back into the kitchen, offering Carole help.

*break*

Kurt sat up and groaned, his muscles were weak and he just didn't feel like moving anymore. He grabbed his phone from where it was after he disconnected with Blaine and opened a message.

_ -I don't know why, but the second I stopped talking to you, everything got worse almost immediately. : (_

He started traipsing upstairs for dinner and as soon as he got through the door upstairs he saw Finn, sitting on the couch staring at the TV, although Kurt could see that he wasn't really watching it. _Good. _He thought, smirking to himself. He slid his phone into the back pocket of his jeans as he walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of his raspberry iced tea and sat at the table.

He began running the cup across his forehead and as nonchalantly as possible, his eyes, praying they were as swollen as he thought they were from the tears. He felt his phone vibrate, pulling it out of his pocket he glanced down to his lap.

**-Then don't stop talking to me. ; ) You don't have a reason to.**

Kurt blushed furiously as he saw the winky face, not that he really had a reason to, he just liked seeing it there. For him. Just him.

_-You're right, I don't. But, just so you know, you signed up for this. Be prepared for the wrath of Kurt Hummel in text form for the next ohh…..long time? It's dinner time. Dad definitely knows something's wrong. Let's see how long it takes Finn to crack._

Kurt laughed out loud and balanced his phone on his left knee as everyone else joined him at the table. Carole made sautéed chicken in a garlic/balsamic vinegar sauce and had poured it over angel hair pasta. It was served (as per Kurt's requested) with their nightly salad.

Everyone started dishing out their food while Kurt glanced down at his knee, reading the newest message from Blaine.

**-I don't know him, but I'm gonna say in ten minutes, no more, you'll be telling everyone about how you were at Dalton today.**

_-Yeah, right. You're on. I'm giving it five minutes. Loser buys coffee tomorrow?_

**-It's a date. ; )**

Yet again, Kurt is pretty sure he swooned at that response. _ –You bet it is. : )_

He looked up and reached for the salad and put a small amount on his plate, surprisingly full from his dinner with Blaine which was at about the time they normally ate dinner. He didn't know how everyone could eat so much this late at night.

"You're not hungry, Kurt?" Carole asked him.

"I hate a few hours ago," he admitted, shrugging.

Finn's head perked up at this, "Where'd you go?" he asked.

Kurt, knowing this would help him win the bet with Blaine, smiled and answered simply; "The Mud House."

Burt and Finn looked hopelessly confused, but Carole's eyebrows quirked at mention of this.

"The Mud House? That's the coffee house in Westerville, isn't it."

Kurt confirmed this simply.

"Dude, why were you in Westerville?" Finn asked, his mouth hanging open a little as he finished the sentence.

"Doing what you guys told me to, _dude."_

He grabbed his phone and let his fingers fly over the keyboard, _Here we go. Looks like someone owes me coffee ; )_

_*break*_

Burt looked from Finn to Kurt in and almost cartoonish manner, "Who told you to do what, Kurt?"

Kurt's left eyebrow went up as he looked at Finn, even _Finn _could see that this meant; _you or me? _Finn angled his eyes downward, so Kurt took that to mean that he'd be telling the story. So, taking a deep breath Kurt recalled the story, from Puck telling him to make himself useful, to driving to Dalton, to meeting Blaine (he left out the seeing Blaine shirtless, hanging his room and getting a boyfriend) and Blaine saying that he'd be Kurt's friend.

Burt was fuming. Carole was staring at the wall opposite her, and Finn was staring at his plate. Kurt, however, looked down at his phone and almost snorted** – Damn. **

Taking advantage of everyone's silence he typed out his response; _Whoa, Mr. Dapper. I didn't think of you as one to curse. _He blushed slightly, while feeling better and added, _It's kind of hot ; ) _(**A/N: I've always thought of Kurt being particularly outgoing with Blaine. He ain't afraid to flirt with his man) **

"What the hell?" Was all Burt could ask once he was able to form complete sentences once again.

"Dad, it's fine. I'm used to it. Don't get mad at Finn," he said, even though he was _thoroughly pissed _at his step-brother right now. "I'm fine, and now I have Blaine. Who actually understands what I'm going through, so it was really a win."

Burt, still fuming just glared from Kurt to Finn, his gaze lingering longer on Finn. Carole had finally focused on what was going on now and she looked at Kurt.

"Kurt, why don't you go downstairs, Burt, why don't you take a walk around the block and cool off."

*break*

Kurt sighed and stood up mouthing _thank you_ to Carole and slipped downstairs. He looked at his phone once he got to his room and almost dropped it.

**-Mhmm. Then I'll have to do it more often won't I? ; )**

This boy just might be the death of him.

_-You're _definitely _going to have to do it more. So, you wanna hear the story about dinner?_

After Kurt set the phone down he walked into the bathroom to begin is moisturizing routine. Twenty minutes later he looked back at his phone to see three missed calls, and four messages. All from Blaine.

**-You can't just tease me with telling me and then not answer! That's just cruel!**

**-Kurt? I have to knooooooooooooooooow!**

**-Kurt? What's wrong? Why aren't you answering?**

**-! Answer sweetie! (Yes. I just called you Kurtie and sweetie. Deal!)**

Kurt hit send twice.

_KURT!_

"Yes? …Blainey?" He smirked at this.

_You didn't answer me. _Kurt could hear the frown forming on his face _I was scared._

"Sorry. I was moisturizing."

_For twenty minutes? Who does that?_

"Your boyfriend does. So get used to it, Mister!"

They both smiled over the boyfriend comment before Kurt launched into a story of what happened at dinner, although it wasn't very long considering Blaine already knew most of it.

"Then Carole told me and dad to leave. I assume she wanted to talk to Finn but, whatever."

Blaine whistled and exhaled at the same time _Jeez, I'm sorry, _sweetie. Kurt loved how he emphasized sweetie. It made his heart pound.

"It's okay; I'm just excited to see you tomorrow. Is it weird to say I miss you already?" He asked blushing.

_Of course not. I miss you, too. I can't wait to see you._

Kurt smiled and answered, "Same here. We should get to sleep, though. We've got a big day of not going to school tomorrow."

_Absolutely. But, first, what's the plan for tomorrow? Meeting here? Meeting there?_

"Uhh. Good question. You have any idea what you want to do?"

_Actually, yeah. I just have to Google something first. I'll text you in a couple of minutes to let you know, okay?_

"Should I be scared?" Kurt questioned, thoroughly nervous. He was going to trust his boyfriend of a few hours, the boy he'd only known for a few hours previous to that. _I'm completely mental for doing this. But, he's amazing._

_Kurt, don't be scared. I promise. _Just the purity in that calmed Kurt immediately.

"I believe you. If I don't respond to your cryptic message then I'm asleep, so I'll say goodnight now. 'Night, Blaine."

_Goodnight, boyfriend._

Kurt smiled and disconnected. He went to change into pajamas, while normally he'd be in his typical silky pajamas; right now he just wanted pure comfort so he slipped into sweats and a t-shirt. One of his mom's old ones. He climbed into bed and plugged his phone into his charged. Creating a new text to Blaine he typed just one thing; _lessthanthree._ He turned his bedside lamp off, nestled into his duvet cover and pushed the shirt up into his nose, inhaling deeply. I miss you, mom. So much. I think you'd really like Blaine. He's amazing_. _He whispered before closing his eyes on one of the strangest but best days he's ever had.

*break*

Kurt woke up when his alarm went off at 6:15 the next morning; he stretched then just lay in his bed for a few more minutes, willing himself to get up. His eyes were heavy from the tears yesterday. _Yesterday. Blaine. Dalton. Boyfriend. Skipping school. Blaine. Today. Boyfriend. _He almost comically jumped out of his bed grabbing at his phone. There were three messages from Blaine, the earliest of which was from about five minutes after they hung up last night.

**-I'll pick you up tomorrow. Text me your address. Oh, the joys of GPS.**

Then:

-**You're asleep, I'm guessing. I can't wait to see you tomorrow (or today, by the time you get this) lessthanthree to you too, sweetie.**

Then, there was one from only a few minutes ago:

**-Good morning, handsome. I hope you're ready for a thoroughly thrilling day. I know I am. Lessthanthree.**

Kurt's chest expanded. The terms of endearment hit his heart in the sweetest, most perfect way.

_ -Well, good morning yourself, handsome. I can't wait to see you. The address would be; 616 Lerner Dr. What time are you getting here? When do I get to see you? Do you miss me? I miss you? Lessthanthree._

Kurt was ready to see Blaine, beyond ready actually. His boyfriend was coming over today and Kurt wouldn't be able to calm down until then.

**-Wow. You're hyper in the morning. I've gotta remember that. Well, I just left, so I'll see you around nineish? I'll pick up coffee when I get closer. Just figure out how to get out of school.**

Kurt knew the perfect way. He walked upstairs to the kitchen, got a glass of orange juice looked at his dad who was sitting at the table eating toast, again, as per Kurt's instructions.

"I'm not in the mood to go to school today. I'm staying home," and with that he walked back downstairs with his orange juice.

No one followed him. _Done and done. I'll see you soon, I hope. Don't text and drive. Boyfriends don't die. Lessthanthree._

Kurt lay back on his bed; he couldn't get ready until everyone left. Nearly an hour later, his dad stuck his head down.

"Have a good day, kid. Get out of the house if you want, you need it. I love you."

"I love you, too, dad," Kurt responded as he heard the front door close. He headed for the shower and got ready.

Exactly one hour and twenty three minutes later, Kurt was dressed impeccably in navy blue skinny jeans that took almost _too _much effort to get into, a white button up shirt, a pale pink bowtie and his favorite pair of boots that accentuated his butt rather well, hitting just below his knee with a slight heel. He sat downstairs, at his vanity as his phone vibrated,

-**T-minus fiveish minutes. Lessthanthree**

_ -Good! The front door's open, just let yourself in. Head through the living room, into the kitchen. There's a door right to the right of the kitchen door. Come downstairs. I'm waiting ; ) lessthanthree._

** -Okay, I think I'm pulling onto your street. See you momentarily lessthanthree.**

Kurt then proceeded to flail for the next minute while he waited for Blaine. He heard the front door open and his heart stopped.

_Oh, my god. There is a boy in my house. A boy. Coming down to my room. My boyfriend! _And, so , he waited silently for Blaine to come downstairs.

*break*

He heard the door open and he looked up; his heart started beating out of his chest. Blaine looked so different out of his uniform. Still put together, but not as spot on. His hair, however, was just as gelled as the previous day. He let his eyes roam appreciatively over his appearance, he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, although they were nowhere near as tight as Kurt's, with a blue shirt with white lines that created a hodge-podge plaid design, topped with a thin white tie. When Kurt finally managed to draw his eyes up to Blaine's he saw that Blaine was doing similarly, so he stood up, partially to give Blaine a better view, partially to get closer to him.

Blaine cleared his throat and finished walking down the stairs and came to a halt a few feet away from Kurt, who would feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Hi," Kurt whispered, unsure what else to do. He noticed Blaine's smile soften as he responded with a very dapper, "Hello."

He saw Blaine blush slightly as he added, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, _boyfriend,_" Kurt said, holding out boyfriend longer than strictly necessary, not that Blaine minded at all. He took a few tentative steps forward and extended his arms toward Kurt, who smiled and did likewise.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt cautiously being careful of the more recent scars on the other boys back. "Good," he whispered into Kurt's left ear. Kurt shivered involuntarily as Blaine chuckled and wordlessly stored the response into his mind to remember for later. The boys just stayed like that, marveling in the other's presence, thankful that they had one another. That was until Kurt broke the silence.

"I thought you had coffee?" he asked as his protruded his bottom lip forward slightly.

Chuckling once more, Blaine released Kurt. "I left it on the kitchen table when I got here."

Kurt exhaled dramatically, "Good, because Kurt Hummel without coffee is not a good way to start the morning."

"You haven't had any yet? I had three cups back at Dalton!"

Kurt mumbled something. "What was that, Kurtie?"

"I said I wanted to wait for you," he admitted blushing profusely, averting his eyes from Blaine's hazel ones.

"That is the cutest thing ever," Blaine admitted, then smiling as Kurt's eyes found their way back to his. "Now, how about I get you some coffee?"

"Thank you!" Kurt exclaimed as he left Blaine and dashed upstairs, giggling.

*break*

He got to the kitchen and stopped, not only had Blaine gotten coffee he'd gotten some kind of baked good that smelled heavenly and – Kurt had to do a double take – a single lily was sitting on top of the drink carrier that their coffees were perched in. Kurt turned around as Blaine reached him and Blaine saw a single tear slide down his cheek.

"Hey. No crying today. Knock that off," he said tenderly as he wiped the tear from the other boy's perfect face.

Kurt reached out and pulled him into a hug, whispering a _thank you_, which elicited the same response from Blaine, a slight shiver. The two just stood there for a few minutes basking in the glow of finally feeling wanted.

Blaine was the first to release his grasp, slowly though. "We've got a big day ahead of us, we'd better start now!"

Kurt laughed, a sound which sounded so angelic to Blaine he simply marveled at the boy, missing his response.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah! That's me!" Blain blurted out.

Another laugh from Kurt, "I asked where we're going."

"It's a surprise! I'm not going to tell you!"

Kurt began pouting, but Blaine promptly turn around, "Nope, the pout can't work on me if I can't see it, Kurtie! I refuse to give in!" And with that, Blaine grabbed a coffee and _pranced _from the room. _Jeez, he's definitely showing his gay side now…_

Kurt grabbed his coffee and the bag with the baked goods – scones he noted as he peeked into the bag – before realizing that he should put the lily in something. He quickly got a glass, filled it with water and set it in the center of the table. Heading into the living room, his eyebrows creased together; _Where'd he go? Oh, God. He left._

He peeked out the window and let out a breath, _Don't overreact, Hummel. _He watched Blaine in the driver's seat and laughed, nearly falling over. He was jamming. But, it wasn't just 'car jamming', it was full on trying to dance. In the car. With his seatbelt on. He tried to subdue the laughter as he walked outside but once he saw Blaine doing the sprinkler (or a hopeless rendition of it), he completely lost it. He laughed until he couldn't stand and then he fell over, grasping his sides while tears ran down his cheeks. He vaguely heard Blaine get out of the car and run over to him, but he just continued laughing. He felt like it was twenty minutes later, but in reality it was probably only two.

"What caused that!" Blaine nearly screamed once Kurt had slowly regained composure.

Still giggling, Kurt answered; "Just this boy sitting in my driveway. Doing the sprinkler. The damn sprinkler, Blaine! I didn't think anyone _sane _did that anymore!"

Blaine's eyes widened slightly but just as fast as it happened, it was gone. "Well, I do it. Only sparingly when I deem necessary and – why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because I don't understand how Blaine Dapperson who says things like, 'only sparingly when I deem necessary' can sit in a car and do the sprinkler!" And then do the sprinkler!" Kurt laughed harder still.

Blaine just stood there, not quite glaring at Kurt. When that didn't work he pulled a puppy. Kurt's face visibly softened as he swooned at the face. "Stop laughing at me," Blaine said, pouting.

"I'm sorry, babe," Kurt reddened even more from the laughing at saying babe. "I won't laugh anymore. But, will you help me up?"

Blaine sighed and held his hand out, yanking up the other boy he pulled him into his arms, wrapping them gingerly around Kurt's waist.

Blaine leaned his head towards Kurt's and whispered – hell it was almost a growl – "You were right about the cursing. Huge turn on." He released Kurt, winked at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes framed by unnaturally long eyelashes and then retreated back to his car.

Kurt stood, totally immobile for a good minute. Blaine didn't go to move, he just waited, knowing Kurt would have to move eventually. Finally, after his heart rate returning to normal and waiting for the blush to slowly fade he made his way to the car grinning. As he got in, Blaine was wearing a satisfied smirk. _Oh, hell this is so on. _

*break*

Kurt slipped into the car, clutching his coffee, though after his laugh attack, he didn't need it so much as he desperately wanted it.

"Okay. You've got ten minutes til we're there. And no, before you ask, I will not tell you."

Kurt smirked and then nonchalantly (and totally 100% on purpose) said, "Mmmmm. Damn." He silently cheered when he saw Blaine momentarily tense up only to have it ease back into utter relaxed perfection a millisecond later. _This is going to be harder than I thought _

The drive passed without incident, other than glances at each other when neither was looking and soon they pulled into a parking lot.

"Gokarting, Blaine? Seriously?" Kurt asked. "Do I seriously seem like the kind of gay kid that would go _gokarting?" _Kurt had never been, nor had even wanted to be gokarting. Even with Blaine, he still didn't want to do it.

"Kurt," Blaine leaned in towards Kurt, _Oh, shit. This isn't going to go over well. _"You're going gokarting with me and I'll be _damned _if you don't have fun." _Shit. There's the growl again! _"After we're done here, we'll do whatever you want. "

Kurt perked up at the last part, not that he didn't perk up before that. "Anything?"

"Whatever your little heart desires, sweetie," Blaine cooed.

Grumbling, Kurt flung the door open as he heard Blaine cheer.

Blaine walked up to where Kurt was standing defiantly, with his arms crossed in front of him and his hip popped out. _Damn he makes that so sexy. No bad Blaine! Undapper Blaine bad!_

"Kurt. The faster you go gokarting with me, the faster we do _whatever _you want. And, honey, I do mean _whatever _you want."

"Shit. Let's get this over with then," Kurt said winking as the flounced off. Blaine stood sentinel for a few moments trying to get his mind off of that hot boy who was all his.

Once Blaine reached Kurt they walked to the line together which was full of kids for some reason. Blaine looked around and saw it.

"School bus. This has to be a field trip," he said wincing.

Kurt shared the same feelings, with kids and their teachers there; they had to be careful about the PDA, not that there was going to be any, of course. And the cursing. This whole gokarting thing really was going to suck.

As they stood in line they were in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, occasionally they would catch each other's eye or they would momentarily brush their hands, and though the other didn't know they both thought about how desperately they just wanted to grasp hands and hold on forever.

Finally, _finally _they paid and went in to get in the monstrously long line. Blaine, ever the gentleman let Kurt go in front of him and – _Oh. Hell. Those mother-hnnnngh. Those pants! _Blaine never got a chance to notice them back at Kurt's house but, damn. How did he get those on? There had to be some kind of something used. Oil? Butter? Anything? _Ohhh. Oil. I like that idea. Oh, damnit, Blaine Anderson! UNDAPPER THOUGHTS ARE BAD! Especially with kids. Oh, hell. This line needs to move faster. I just…I want to kiss this boy senseless._

*break*

Kurt was more than slightly terrified. Blaine hadn't said anything in nearly ten minutes. He felt his phone vibrate. He snorted. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel _snorted. In. public.\_

**-I'm perfectly willing to leave. Right now. If it means I get to watch you walk out in those pants. Because, damn, sweetie. I'm enjoying this view. **

Kurt whipped around at the last sentence, burning crimson. Blaine was standing there, with a smug smirk on his face with his hands, casually in his pockets. Kurt had had enough. He ducked under the pathetic excuse for a fence holding them in and stalked off. _Does he make his hips sway like that on purpose? Or is it unknown? I love this view. _However, Blaine followed him out, eyes on Kurt's - ahem assets – the whole time out.

Kurt stood at Blaine's car, tapping his foot impatiently, and waiting for him to unlock the door. He heard the click as Blaine hit the button. He got in and sat silently. Blaine got in, terrified.

"Kurt?"

"Drive." Was his only response.

Blaine was scared. He did as Kurt said. He backed out of the spot, got out of the parking lot and drove. Kurt said nothing, except for telling him which direction to turn. "Left here." "Left." "Right" "Third entrance," was the last one Kurt said.

Blaine looked at the sign and saw, "Lima Mall". Kurt was…..going shopping? Utterly perplexed, Blaine followed Kurt out of the car, through the parking lot's copious amount of cars, and into the huge doors.

*break*

Kurt Hummel was on a mission and this was a mission that Blaine would enjoy. He darted in and out of people, praying that for Blaine's sake, he was close behind. After much maneuvering, he had reached the Macy's that occupied the entire far left side of the mall. He felt Blaine behind him and he has to physically stop himself from grabbing the boys hand in his own now that they were away from the little children.

It was like he was a tornado. He tore through the men's department in record time, even for him. He picked things out for him and a few out for Blaine. Heading to the dressing rooms, he felt Blaine trailing closely behind him. Gesturing for Blaine to sit on one of the chairs, he left several things with Blaine, but took the rest into a larger changing room.

Kurt picked up the tightest pair of pants he remembers grabbing, which were white, he finds the powder blue – but also very form fitting – plaid shirt and an emerald green bowtie. Normally, these colors wouldn't work but somehow, miraculously, they worked on him.

Kurt opened the door and went to the floor length mirror that just so happened to be right by Blaine. _Perfect. _He thought that this couldn't go better.

He twirled right to Blaine, looking down and him and raising his eyebrows he whispers, "_You can touch it you know." _And with that he walks slowly back to the door, putting as much emphasis on his hips as possible. He turns around, raises his eyebrows once more and jerks his head behind him, gesturing into the dressing room behind him.

Once Blaine's in the room, Kurt closes the door and steps right into Blaine's face.

"Next time you want to stare at my ass," Kurt whispered, reaching for Blaine's hands. "Don't. Just grab it. It's yours, babe." With that, Kurt took Blaine's hands and guided them to Kurt's ass.

Blaine intakes a sharp breath as Kurt looked down at him with eyes that were slowly turning a dark grey. Blaine slowly leaned in towards Kurt, pausing when he was less than an inch away and whispered, in the sweetest, quietest voice that Kurt had ever heard – _kiss me._

So, he did. He tilted his head down, ever so slightly and pressed his mouth to Blaine's in what could only be described as bliss. It wasn't sexual, or sensual, it was romantic. Hopelessly romantic. Blaine pulled away first, moving one of his hands (with great difficulty) from Kurt's ass to his face, cupping the other boy's face and brushing his chin, just under his lip gently with a thumb. Kurt leaned his face into the touch and gently pressed a chaste kiss to the pad of his thumb.

Kurt looked into the hazel eyes and whispered, _More. _Blaine happily obliged, moving the arm on Kurt's face, he wrapped it around his waist, still keeping the other firmly where it was. He felt Kurt wrap his arms around his back and then proceeded to run his hands up and down it before slipping lower and sliding themselves into Blaine's back pockets.

When he felt that, Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth. He felt Kurt grin through the kiss before pulling away and whispering, _That was SO much hotter than the cursing, babe._


	5. Pretty Young Thing

**So, I officially suck, I know. But, I've been so busy and every time I get a chance to write, I just don't. So I apologize. This chapter is probably going to be shorter, as will most for the next few months. I was really hoping more people would read this, but alas, they didn't. I don't even care right now. I hope those of you who have read this enjoy this chapter, even though I feel like it's probably going to suck. Whatevs.**

**P.S. There are foreign languages in this chapter, which most likely won't be translated exactly seeing as I'm using google translate. I'll put the English at the end (maybe. I'm kinda forgetful), but you can always go to www . translate . google . com (just take spaces out).**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. Still missing Darren. Sucks ass.**

A few minutes later, Blaine and Kurt were still kissing passionately, with one of Kurt's hands in Blaine's hair, the other tracing nonsense patterns on his cheek. Blaine's hands, however, were still securely placed in his boyfriend's back pockets.

Kurt was the one to pull away first, no matter how reluctantly it was. Blaine whimpered, actually whimpered, as his lips tried, unsuccessfully to reattach themselves to Kurt's.

"Blaine, we're in a dressing room. We have to stop," Kurt said, sounding defeated himself. He reached behind himself, and literally had to _pry _Blaine's hands out of his pockets.

"Fine," Blaine said as he plopped down on the bench. "But, I expect more later." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down as he said it, making Kurt giggle.

"Anything for you, but now, get out. I'm changing, then we'll go get some food?"

"FOOD!" Blaine yelled, making Kurt jump. "Yes! I'm starving!" With that, Blaine bolted from the room to wait for Kurt to change.

After Kurt had changed, (and decided he was getting the pants for future reference) he exited the room to see Blaine rocking back and forth on his heels, waiting. He chuckled and headed over, grabbing his boyfriend's hand without a word and leading him to the checkout.

After they had paid, Kurt led them out of the store and turned toward Blaine. "Do you want to eat in the food court? Or at an actual restaurant?"

"Let's go to an actual sit down restaurant, I'll-"

"Blaine Anderson, if you say the word pay I will smack you. I'm paying for this." Kurt interrupted.

Blaine promptly closed his mouth, blushing slightly, then mumbled, "Yes, dear…"

"Good. Now, you can pick where we go," Kurt said, once again, leading them out of the mall.

Once in the car, Blaine pulled out of the parking lot, heading toward where more of the proper restaurants were and turned to Kurt, "Italian okay?"

Kurt looked sideways and smiled at Blaine, "Anything for you."

**break**

They pulled in to one of the three authentic Italian restaurants, not the Olive Garden chain type Italian. Real Italian, where the family who owns the restaurant moved from Italy 17 years ago, _God knows why to Lima, Ohio, _but they did.

Kurt looked up at the name of the restaurant - Il Modo Di Vita Italiano and turned back to Blaine with an eyebrow raised.

"It means 'The Italian Way of Life'," Blaine answered. "This is my favorite restaurant, you'll love it."

"I know I will," Kurt agreed as they got out of the car and headed for the door.

Blaine led the two in and went up to the hostess smiling, "Ciao, Rosabella! Come stai oggi?" (Hello, Rosabella! How are you today?)

Kurt could only oggle at his boyfriend's obviously fluent Italian skills. He could feel himself swooning slightly as he listened.

"Blaine! Io sto facendo bene! E 'stato troppo tempo da quando ti abbiamo visto!" (Blaine! I'm doing well. It's been too long since we've seen you!)

"Lo so, mi dispiace che è stato così a lungo. ma, spero che avrai il mio solito tavolo aperto?" ("I know, I'm sorry that it has been so long. but, I hope that you will have my usual table open? ") Blaine had glanced at Kurt by now, who was unabashedly staring at Blaine with his mouth slightly ajar. Turning back to the woman – Rosabella, Kurt had gathered that much – he smiled and added more words Kurt could hardly understand. "Questo è il mio nuovo ragazzo, Kurt. Mi chiedevo se potessimo avere una bottiglia di vino, anche?" (This is my new boyfriend, Kurt. I was wondering if we could have a bottle of wine, too?)

Rosabella sighed and responded, "Blaine ... So che non dovrei farlo, ma perché ti voglio bene, lo farò." (Blaine ... I know I should not do it, but because I love you, I will)

Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled, "Okay, let's go."

"Blaine. Go where? And how the _hell_ are you fluent in Italian?" Kurt questioned, slowly following.

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time."

Blaine led them through the restaurant, swerving through tables and people, smiling and waving at people Kurt assumed worked there as they went. Blaine led them towards the back left corner of the building to a booth and then slid in on one side and gestured for Kurt to join him.

"Alright, Anderson. Spill. Right now," Kurt demanded as he reached for a menu.

Chuckling, Blaine answered. "Alright, well. My father's Italian and we spend all of our summers in Italy with some of his family before going to see my mom's family in the Philippeans. So, naturally, I've picked up some of the language," Kurt's eyebrows raised at "some" but let Blaine continue. "As for the restaurant, one of my dad's old friends opened it when he moved here and we'd eat here a lot. I haven't been as often since I started Dalton, though."

Kurt smiled at Blaine almost shyly before answering, "That's not really surprising because of how far out this is,"

Kurt picked up his menu and perused it, keeping his eye out for things that looked healthier because he knew that since this was a legitimate Italian restaurant that the food would be carb, calorie and trans fat loaded. However, he knew this was a time to spulrge so he let his eyes wander to the pasta section which took up the entire right side of the menu.

As Kurt glanced over the menu, Blaine simply watched him. The subtle way his eyebrows would rise if he saw somthing (that Blaine assumed) he was interested in, or the way his nose and forehead would wrinkle as he saw something that (again, Blaine assumed) he was disinterested in. Kurt's eyes looked up to Blaine's as he closed the menu.

"You know what you want already?" He asked sipping at the water on the table.

Blaine 'mhmmmed' in response as he was still watching Kurt and his tongue darting out to catch a water droplet that had stayed on his lip. Watching this, Blaine unconsciously started gnawing on his lower lip.

"Well, seeing as you're being so vocal, I'll tell you what I'm getting, yes?" Kurt prompted. Hearing no reason not to, he continued on. "I think I'm going to get the chicken Panzarotti, is that good?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's impressive pronunciation, "Yeah, it's really good. They pan-fry the chicken and it's really really good."

Kurt smiled and asked Blaine what he was getting. "Fusilli al Formaggio," he answered simply. "I get it every time I come here. It's like authentic mac and cheese but on a monumental scale."

Rosabella practically bounced up to the table and took their orders and the menus. Another waiter then came over with a bottle of white wine. Kurt looked over to Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"We're celebrating the beginning of this relationship," he started. "Don't worry; we're only having one glass with the meal because I would never drive intoxicated. Especially with you in the car." He finished as he reached over and grabbed the other boy's hand, squeezing gently.

Kurt blushed and looked away from the perfection that was Blaine Anderson's eyes, but not before squeezing his hand back.

Blaine extracted his hand and watched Kurt frown slightly, only to quickly intertwine their fingers on top of the table. At this gesture, Kurt glanced around quickly trying to pull his hand away.

"Kurt, no one cares here. Let me show the world that you're mine. Please?"

Blaine's words made Kurt look straight into his new boyfriend's eyes. All he saw was deep green-almost-hazel that showed nothing but adoration.

After gaining Kurt's attention, Blaine brought Kurt's hand up to his lips and brushed them over Kurt's knuckles. Kurt blushed once again and looked up to see their food approaching their table.

After the food was placed on their table the boys dug in with fingers still entwined for the world to see. Occasionally they would sneak bites of the other's food as if they had been doing this for months or years rather than for the first time.

**Break**

**So, that's that. Again, I apologize for the…4 month hiatus. I really have no legitimate excuse except school and work and not getting home til after 9:30 every school day. I swear I will update AT LEAST twice more before the new year, but it probably won't be til late next Friday with finals going on. God, I hate being a high school senior. Anyway, reviews are welcome, but I'm not demanding them. If you have questions or even want me to do oneshots on some of these scenes (or different prompts) just lemme know. I'm really nice : ) promise.**

**That's it, for now.**

**Thank you for reading this, if anyone is.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**Paige.**

**p.s. if you have tumblr, hit me up some time imgonnabeastarrshipranger . tumblr . com (minus the spaces) **

**That's really the end of this insanely long AN.**


	6. You Are Perfect To Me

**Slow but steady I'm working on this chapter. I had massive writer's block when starting it because I literally have no clue about where I want this to go. But, I'm thinking this is the best for it. It's kind of a filler chapter. I promise there will be (eventual) smut and angst. Cause what would a Klaine story be without smut and angst? But, seriously, I know I promised two chapters by the end of my Christmas break, which ends tomorrow, but I've been lazy. I have no other excuse. I've either had practice (all this week), work, been out of town or have been watching Gossip Girl, two full seasons, thank you, Netflix. Or The Big Band Theory in my bed. So, yeah. I know I suck. Don't gotta tell me.**

**Anyway, I don't own Glee, Wall-E, Little Mermaid, or anything else. Nope. I don't.**

With Blaine, everything felt easier. There was really no other way to say it. They had been a couple less than a day and Kurt already felt wholly safe with him. Even if they couldn't show affection because of the homophobic town, just knowing Blaine was around was enough. They were walking down the street from where they parked after leaving the restaurant, enjoying the sunny day. Blaine had suggested a movie, something childish that they could watch without having to worry about being seen. Kurt was thrilled with the idea. He wanted to be able to just _be _with his boyfriend. Hold his hand without worrying about snide comments or glares. He wanted to feel like a normal teenager.

They walked into the nearly deserted theater and bought their tickets and snacks - Blaine the tickets, Kurt the small amount of snacks - and headed toward their designated theater to watch Wall-e. Neither boy would care to admit that this was one of their favorite Pixar movies, though.

Blaine led Kurt in and up to one of the furthest back rows of the deserted theater.

"We're the only ones in here," Kurt whispered as they sat down.

Chuckling, Blaine responded. "Thanks, Captain Obvious. Why are you whispering if we're the only ones in here?"

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine and answered simply, "It's weird not to whisper."

Blaine smiled fondly as the previews started. He noticed that on Kurt's other side, the armrest was up and glancing down at his own, realized that this movie was going to be perfect.

He lifted his up and reached his arm around Kurt's shoulders, boldly. Kurt stiffened slightly before remembering that they were alone and relaxing into the shoulder of his boyfriend.

"It's just us, handsome. Just let go of everything and be here. Right here, right now. With me." Blaine whispered before kissing Kurt softly on the top of the head and inhaling the addicting smell of something so Kurt, there were almost no words.

The movie had been going for only a few minutes when Kurt looked up at Blaine to see him smiling gently at the screen. Overwhelmed with the pure perfection of this boy, Kurt leaned up and placed a kiss so gentle that it could almost only be considered 'lip brushing' on Blaine's neck. Blaine looked down to catch Kurt's eyes and just stared. Kurt blushed slightly and bit his lip as he looked away from Blaine's intense stare. Turning back to the movie, Kurt grabbed Blaine's right hand with his left and entwined their fingers, brushing his thumb from the tip of Blaine's to where it connected with his wrist. The couple sat like that for the remainder of the movie, aside from Blaine occasionally shifting his head to nuzzle into Kurt's hair.

As the credits rolled both boys stood and stretched. It was nearing three now and they both decided just to head back to Kurt's house.

They walked back to Blaine's car a few blocks away talking about the movie and how much they enjoyed it. Kurt smiled at Blaine before changing the topic.

"I really enjoyed today, Blaine," he said. "Thank you."

Blaine smiled as they reached the car, "Anytime." He walked Kurt around to the passenger door and opened it for him.

As Blaine got into the car, Kurt began to give directions to his house. Blaine followed them easily and turned a corner, reaching a stop light.

"Hey," Kurt said quietly. Blaine glanced over at him and as they made eye contact Kurt leaned over the center console and kissed Blaine square on the mouth, lingering for longer than strictly necessary and bringing his hand up to cup Blaine's jaw and rub his thumb over Blaine's lower lip as he pulled back. "I mean it, thank you. For everything."

Blaine kissed the pad of Kurt's thumb and responded with a smile and a "you're welcome" before continuing through the light.

_This boy is perfect _Kurt thought as they turned onto his street less than a minute later. He knew Finn would be at Glee practice until around four, but he had no idea if his dad or Carole would be home.

"So, I'm not sure if anyone will be home, but if they're not, do you want to come in?" Kurt questioned turning slightly towards Blaine in the process.

"I want to come in especially if someone's home," Blaine began. "I want to meet your dad."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he realized that Blaine wanted to meet his family. _Perfect._ He thought again.

They pulled into Kurt's driveway. The garage door was shut so Kurt still wasn't sure if his dad was home. They got out of the car and headed for the front door. Kurt reached into the pocket of his bag, searching for his keys. Blaine stood behind Kurt and grabbed his waist, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He whispered in an almost husky tone. "You have no idea what those pants are doing for me."

Kurt paused his game of hide-and-seek with his keys to lean back into Blaine bravely. "Oh yeah?" He whispered and then in an even quieter tone added "Why don't you show me?"

"Oh, babe. Don't worry, I will." Blaine whispered, looking at Kurt and winking.

"Oh, my god. Blaine, you can't just do that when we're about to walk into my house where my _father _may or may not be present!" Kurt shrieked turning around and smacking his boyfriend lightly.

"Sorry, hon. You just do things to me." Blaine whispers.

"Dear, God," Kurt whines. "I'm going inside before I smack you again." He opened the door and left it propped open to Blaine could follow.

"Dad?" Kurt asks as he walks into the kitchen. He doesn't see his dad's keys by the garage door, so he's not home.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks from the living room.

"Kitchen! My dad's not home yet." He answers as he walks back into the living room. Back to Blaine. He smiled as he realized that Blaine was in his house. _Hmmm. I could get used to that._

"Oh, so do you want me to stay or.." he trailed off at the end almost shyly.

"No, stay! Please? I want you to meet him," he said. "If you still want to, that is."

"Of course I do! How long do you think it'll be?"

"Uh, anywhere from an hour to several. And Carole has the all day shift at the hospital tonight so we can be alone for a while." Kurt said, blushing in the process.

"Oh, look at you, blushing like that. Let's watch a movie?"

"Okay, they're in the cabinet to the left of the TV. You want something to drink?" he asked heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you're having is fine with me." Blaine answered, slightly muffled as his head was in the cabinet.

Kurt grabbed two Diet Cokes and headed into the living room where Blaine already had a movie in the DVD player and was turning it on.

"What movie?"

"Uh. The Little Mermaid?" Blaine replied, grinning.

"Now, who's blushing, mister?" Kurt teased as the plopped less-than-gracefully onto the couch.

"Hush you." Blaine giggled as he plopped next to Kurt and cuddled into his side, nuzzling his nose into the taller boys' neck. He hummed. "You smell really good. Like flowers, hair spray and something else."

"Tommy Hilfiger – Tommy 10. It's my cologne."

Blaine hummed again as he nipped at Kurt's neck. "I really _really _like it."

"Blaine, you wanted to watch the movie, not me." Kurt teased.

"So?"

"So, screw the movie and kiss me, boyfriend." Kurt replied turning his body slightly to face Blaine.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's neck and leaned towards his lips, pausing a few centimeters away and whispered "As you wish."

The two continued kissing occasionally, only because Kurt knew that his dad would be home soon and him walking into the living room to see Kurt kissing a random guy would _not _be good. Kurt glanced at the clock for the first time to notice that it was nearing six o'clock.

"My dad should be home soon," he whispered as they continued to watch the Little Mermaid.

Blaine grabbed the remote and his pause, "So, what should I do?" He wondered. "Just sit here be all like "Hey, Mr. Hummel, I'm Kurt's new boyfriend!"?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"No, let's go start dinner, that way you can hide in the kitchen when he gets home."

Blaine smiled and stood, offering his hand to Kurt who grabbed it instantaneously and locked their fingers in a tight grip. Blaine squeezed back and then led them towards the kitchen. Kurt reluctantly dropped Blaine's hand in order to search through the cupboards and refrigerator to fit something healthy for his dad.

"I have no idea what to make!" He complained as he slammed the third door in a row, frowning.

Blaine stood, put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed it as he opened the just-slammed cupboard door. He rummaged for a moment and emerged with lasagna noodles.

"Lasagna?" He questioned, smiling. "You can make that as healthy as you want, just drop the meat and use a super light sauce that I'm sure you can make because you're wonderful like that," he finished.

Kurt leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Genius!" He mumbled as his mouth was still on Blaine's cheek.

"Let me help," Blaine demanded as Kurt pulled pots out of random drawers. "I'm not just sitting here while you cook."

Kurt huffed, "Fine, you can pull some cheese out of the fridge. I know we have mozzarella and cottage cheese in there because dad uses cottage cheese a lot and mozzarella is delicious."

Blaine grinned at him and they set to work. Not in a full on discussion, but they still talked a little, however they mainly just enjoyed each other's company. Randomly bumping shoulders, or squeezing hands. Or, in Blaine's case, smacking asses.

A few minutes later Kurt heard the door open, "Stay here until you hear your name," he whispered to Blaine. He kissed Blaine's cheek quickly and bounced out of the room. Blaine heard him greet his dad and he then took some steadying breaths.

"So, dad."

"Yeah, bud?"

"I have something to tell you, well, show you is more like it." Kurt spat out, quickly.

Burt froze in the middle of taking his shoes off. "Um, okay?"

"You know how I went to Dalton yesterday after the whole…Glee club thing?" Kurt questioned quietly.

"Yeah, I recall." Burt murmured.

Kurt took a slow, steadying breath – not unlike the ones Blaine was currently taking. "Well, I met someone. A-a boy," he clarified.

Burt stuttered, "A boy?"

Kurt scoffed quietly, "Yeah, dad. A boy. His name is Blaine."

Blaine heard his name and froze, shook his head and then entered the living room.

Burt's eyes jumped up at the movement from the kitchen.

"Dad, Blaine's my b-boyfriend. As of last night." Kurt said.

Blaine cleared his throat and extended his hand to Burt, "Hello, Mr. Hummel. I'm Blaine. It's great to meet you."

Burt extended his hand a little slowly, still trying to process everything. Kurt could tell that his dad was trying to crush Blaine's hand, but Blaine was holding his own and smirked slightly when Burt pulled away with an impressed look on his face.

"Kurt, come on. I mean you just met this guy what, 24 hours ago? And he's the first gay boy you've ever met. Are you sure you're not rushing into things?" He questioned.

Kurt and Blaine both frowned but Blaine silence Kurt as he opened his mouth.

"With all due respect Mr. Hummel, while Kurt isn't the first gay guy I've met, he is the first one who I've felt this strongly for," Blaine reached around Kurt's waist and held him close as he continued . "I could never dream of hurting him, which I know you think I will. But, we have similar pasts with dealing with ignorant people at school and in the world in general. We can help each other. He's good for me. In the last day, hell, the last few hours, I've learned more about myself because of your son than in the past 17 years of my life. He's caused me to open my eyes to more things than I ever imagined.

"He made me realized how rarely I've laughed recently. He's also made me realize that him and shopping are a deadly combination, but I would never want to miss it because his entire being lights up when he's shopping. He's one of the most stubborn people I've ever met, but he also has one of the kindest, purest souls I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. That can only be from you and his mother, who I wholeheartedly thank for bringing this..amazing person into this – **my **world." Blaine finished, cheeks burning red as he hung his head shyly. Kurt had tears in his eyes and put his hand under Blaine's chin, and pulled his face up toward his own.

"Thank you," he whispered and leaned in to kiss Blaine's cheek, opting to avoid his lips in front of his father for the time being.

They turned toward Burt who was hastily wiping his own eyes. Kurt laughed at his father and eyed him expectantly.

Clearing his throat he faced Blaine, "So, uh, Blaine is it? You, uh, wanna stay for dinner?"

Both boys smiled as Blaine answered he tightened his grip on Kurt's waist, "I'd love to."

**So, uh. Yeah. I feel like it's not up to my usual fluff. But I hope someone can enjoy it. If not, well oh well. Just hit me up with a review if you have any criticism for me, or want to see something specific in future chapters, or just wanna say hi. I like friends. :) Anyway, I'm not even going to bother saying when I'll have the next chapter up cause we all know it won't happen. life's gonna get busy with guard and being a second semester high school senior (YAAAAAAAAAAY) But, I swear I'll try! I love you guys, thank you to those of you who have read and favorited. I love you for it.**

**-Paige :)**


End file.
